Recuerdo
by mMerikk
Summary: Mio toma la peor decisión cuando ve a su castaña con Mugi. Mal summary. Pequeño OoC


¡Regresé! Después de mucho tiempo aquí -se hace fiesta- Bueno, mientras leen escuchen "Memories" de KSHMR, por ahí va con la trama.

Disfruten~

* * *

Tu fantasma me persigue, oh querida, ya no le tengo miedo. Tu recuerdo se entrevera en mis pensamientos, ¿viste Ritsu? Eso es lo que provocas en mí. Pero no me voy a hundir, no. Yo, Mio Akiyama no me voy a hundir.

Tus palabras se fueron, todo lo que me dijiste queda como un recuerdo. Eres una cicatriz que no cura, que no se deja sanar.

Ya no estás. Ya te fuiste. Te obligué a ir. Te maté. Pero sigues en mis recuerdos. Dime Ritsu… ¿cómo te saco de ahí?

Escucho tu voz, ¿Dónde estás? Te siento pero no te veo. Camino lento hasta ese lugar, nuestro lugar. ¿Ahí estás, no?

 _"R-Ritsu…"_

 _"Te amo, Mio"_

No puedo contener las lágrimas y las dejo correr, cierro los ojos con fuerza e intento seguir caminando.

 _"Te prometo que siempre vamos a estar juntas" Y me encantaste (como siempre) con tu sonrisa._

Te conviertes en un recuerdo

 _"M-Mio… Tenemos que hablar" Tu voz era fría y distante. Tampoco era normal tu actitud._

 _"¿Q-Que pasa?"_

 _"Se acabó." Y te fuiste._

Un dolor invade mi cabeza, me arrodillo en el suelo y coloco mis manos en las sienes. El dolor no cesa. ¿Cómo te saco de ahí?

 _Ese día había llegado antes al salón. Desde que terminamos las cosas en la banda eran incómodas ya ni me quedaba a tomar el té con ustedes. Pero ese día estaba ahí. Y las vi. Tus labios rozaban los de Mugi pero tus ojos no brillaban. Me quedé inmóvil. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y corrí. Eso era todo. Corrí y me encerré en mi cuarto. Todo lo que sé es que lloraba mientras arrancaba lo que me recordaba a ti. Nuestras fotos, las canciones, tus regalos, todo. Desperté en el suelo en medio de un desastre que llevaba tu nombre. Deliraba por ti. Oh Ritsu ¿Qué me habías hecho?_

 _Denominarme posesiva era poco._

 _Si no eras mía no serías de nadie._

Tu fantasma me persigue, otra vez, al menos ahora puedo seguir caminando. El dolor se fue pero sé que es temporal. Veo tu rostro. Escucho tu risa en el ambiente. Esto es lo que provocas en mí.

Y en un momento de lucidez pienso en volver, en entregarme, en confesar. Aguanto las lágrimas y dejo de caminar. Todo esto lo hice por ti. Lloro y reacciono. Pensaba regresar.

 _Te había encontrado, estábamos atrás de la preparatoria con la excusa de ir al baño. Claro, nadie sospecharía pues somos de salones diferentes._

 _"Ritsu, ¿por qué ella? ¿Acaso ella te hace más feliz que yo?" Había hablado primero cosa que ella no se espera. No Ritsu, ya no era la chica retraída._

 _"Mio, lo siento" Tomé tus brazos e intenté arrinconarte, era igual de fuerte que tú. Me pedías que te suelte y solo lograste que te empuje contra la pared. Tu mirada cambió._

 _"¡Mio basta! Entiende que ya no te quiero que tú ya no significas nada para mí. Ahora la quiero a ella" Y esas palabras desataron mi locura. Saqué aquella navaja que tenía guardada y todo tomó un color carmesí. Y corrí._

Pero tu recuerdo estaba atrás de mí. No podía regresar. El miedo me invadió y tu voz se hizo presente, me decías que siguiera que me estabas esperando. Y te creí de nuevo.

Llegué agitada a esas colinas que habían albergado tantos momentos nuestros. Tantos besos, tantos abrazos, tantas palabras de amor. Y ahí estabas tú. Me mirabas con tus hermosos ojos ámbar, tu flequillo castaño estaba suelto. Me regalabas esa característica sonrisa. Parada al pie del abismo me decías que corra, que te alcance, que todo era mentira y que si me querías.

Y corrí para alcanzarte, para tenerte y abrazarte. ¿Ves lo posesiva que puedo llegar a ser? Pero me quedé sin piso, mis pies en el aire ya no tenían miedo. El tiempo se detuvo. Miré hacia abajo y no me dio miedo caer porque estaba contigo, porque tú me llevaste ahí.

Para que nadie nos encuentre.

Ahora solo eres un recuerdo.

Y yo también.

Un cuerpo estaba tirado atrás de la preparatoria, lo rodeaban varias chicas pero tres se arrodillaron a su lado. Una rubia, una pelimarrón y una pelinegra de coletas. Las tres lloraban y lamentaban la partida de la castaña. Mientras que (casi imposible de detectar) otro cuerpo se hallaba en el acantilado. Ambas no volverían a abrir los ojos, que obstinado podía ser el desamor.

* * *

E-Etto, pues es lo primero que escribo después de tantos años así que sean misericordiosos haha. Y también el primero que supera las 300 palabras. Reviews, spam, de todo es aceptado.

Merik off~


End file.
